


Intermission(s)

by MissMorwen



Series: BuckyNat Prompts [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, like multiple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/pseuds/MissMorwen
Summary: Interrupting Natalia while she was making dinner had perhaps in retrospect been a mistake. And not just because she almost never cooked. But Bucky had been helpless when he saw her, hair twisted up in a messy bun, a streak of what he was pretty sure was marinade on one cheek, and wearing a goddamn apron. He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and watched her work.
***********
BuckyNat prompt: Natasha and Bucky keep getting interrupted during their sexy times and are getting increasingly frustrated.





	

Interrupting Natalia while she was making dinner had perhaps in retrospect been a mistake. And not just because she almost never cooked. But Bucky had been helpless when he saw her, hair twisted up in a messy bun, a streak of what he was pretty sure was marinade on one cheek, and wearing a goddamn apron. He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and watched her work.

The world-class spy who could talk her way out of situations that would have gotten anyone else killed, could perform death-defying stunts without breaking a sweat, was struggling to prepare what looked like marinated chicken with roasted greens and potatoes. There were dirty bowls stacked on top of dirty bowls, and he was pretty sure she'd used up more cooking utensils preparing this one meal than he usually did in a week. It only made him love her more.

“Stop gawking. Either get over here or get out,” she said, rudely interrupting his silent reverie.

“Baby girl, dollface, toots. You’re too good to me,” Bucky replied and pushed off from the doorway.

“I’m going to poison your food,” Natalia said cheerfully, smiling at him over her shoulder with about as much warmth as an icicle. “Not this food, because I’ve worked far too hard on it to ruin it. But some day you’ll taste something funny and fall over dead before you can cry for help.”

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the back of her neck. “It’ll be worth it.”

“Don’t say that till you’ve tasted it. Not making any promises.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean the food. I meant seeing you in an apron.”

Bucky had lightning reflexes, not just from training, but from having been genetically modified. He still wasn’t fast enough to escape before the cooking spoon hit him square in the chest, marinade and everything.

“Damn, I liked that shirt,” he said regretfully, looking down at the greasy reddish stain on the previously pale blue shirt. For a brief suicidal second he considered asking her to wash it for him, then thought better of it and picked up the discarded spoon to rinse it off in the sink. After doing what he could for the shirt with a paper towel, he walked over to her again and said, “It smells delicious, Natalia.”

“You’re still going to die, you know. Painfully.” She leaned briefly against him, her head resting on his shoulder, the dirty little liar that she was.

Unwilling to let go of the contact already, Bucky stepped up behind her again and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaving her free to continue chopping. It felt good to have her in his arms again; it’d been far too long since the last time. He buried his nose in her hair, breathed her scent in. Her shampoo was different. It smelled of cinnamon and almonds, not unlike Christmas and all wrong for the season.

“Did you finish the mission ahead of schedule or did Fury take mercy on you and let you leave early?” he asked.

“A little bit of both. Debriefing isn’t till tomorrow.”

He placed a kiss on the spot under her ear that was always so ticklish and was rewarded by a slight shiver. “Remind me to send him a ‘thank you’ note.”

“And what about me? Don’t I get one?” Natalia asked, almost managing to sound genuinely disappointed.

“I’m getting you something”—he kissed her again, farther down her neck yet still eliciting the same response from her—“a bit more personal.”

She pressed back against him, making him aware of one body part that wouldn’t need much prompting to show her how much she’d been missed.

“Oh yeah, what is it?” She turned in his arms, the chopping and even the potatoes cooking on the stove next to them temporarily forgotten.

Her eyes were huge and sparkling green. Contrasted by not only her hair, but also by the ridiculous red and gold apron she was wearing. He grinned. “That would be telling.”

There was a lock of hair stuck to her forehead, only just avoiding the marinade. Bucky tucked it behind her ear and wiped the marinade off with the cuff of his shirt just for good measure.

“Am I presentable now, Mr. Barnes?” She raised an eyebrow at him, but, world-class spy or not, a smile tugged visibly at the corner of her mouth.

“Always,” he said and let his hand linger by her face, traced his good thumb down along her hairline, in at the hollow of her temple and up over the bump of her cheekbone and then in again under it. Her face as curvy as the rest of her.

Natalia licked her lips, reminding him that maybe there were more interesting parts of her than the side of her face. He lowered his head without letting go of hers, shifting his fingers to cradle the back of her head. Her lips, when he met them, tasted faintly of citrus and some herb. Thyme or something like it. When she tightened the loose hold around his waist, he followed readily, eagerly, trapping her against the kitchen counter.

Her tongue was lithe against his and her kiss hungry and he let it drown him, eat him up.

Absence made the heart grow fonder, like the saying went, and it did, but it also made him want to rip all of her clothes off and kiss and nibble and lick every inch of her body. For now, though, he’d settle for easier access. Bucky wrapped an arm around her and lifted her up as she reached behind her, brushing aside whatever was on the counter before.

She leaned back when he set her down on it, resting against the wall cabinets. Looking at him with hooded eyes and red, red lips. Judging from the smile, he looked just about as ravished as she did. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer again.

Those legs could break bones, choke the life out of a grown man, but all they did to him was to make him harder. Natalia grinned, her smile wicked and sharp, when she realized just how hard.

“Thirty-eight fucking days,” he said, hand gripped her hips with what was probably a bruising tight hold.

She repaid the favor by digging her slender fingers into his back and latching onto his jaw. He’d wanted the access, but she’d been the one to take advantage of it first. Damn. Her teeth scraped against stubble, her slick and sinuous tongue tasting his skin.

Then he registered heat near his right hand, the one more sensitive to shifts in temperature. More heat than the stove next to them could account for.

He opened his eyes and saw flames.

Bucky swore loudly and pulled her away from it, but the flames followed. Quick teamwork had the apron off her and on the floor where the flames were stamped out. The ties were still smoldering as Natalia began to laugh, a hand over her mouth.

“Tony’s going to be furious when I tell him we set fire to his beautiful gift,” she said between bursts of laughter.

Bucky dumped it in the sink and opened the tap. “That would involve you admitting having worn his stupid Iron Man apron. ‘Cos I sure as hell ain’t gonna own up to that.”

“Point. Also don’t think he’d appreciate it being brought up again after you explained to him what you thought about of putting diodes and batteries on the ‘repulsor’ oven mitts, meant to handle, you know, hot things.”

He rubbed a hand over his face and faced the defeat. “As much as I hate to suggest this, but maybe we should wait till surrounded by fewer knives and open fires?”

“Boring, but sounds like a plan. Maybe a new shirt for you first, though.”

The greasy, red stain hadn’t gotten any prettier since he got it. As the insistent need to get Natalia naked and under him had been suppressed again, the stain began bother him. A lot. He went to get changed. Left to her own devices and no longer distracted, Natalia managed quite efficiently not to burn anything. Including the chicken.

***

They ate and the meal was delicious. Even with half the vegetables missing because they’d been pushed off the counter in the heat of the moment.

***

After dinner, and after they had cleared away as much as could fit into the dishwasher and washed the rest by hand, because leaving it out would have bugged Bucky to distraction, she looked at him and smiled mischievously.

“So, I believe you were showing me how glad you were since I came home early,” Natalia said.

He didn’t need further prompting. Two long strides took him to her, where he swept her up bridal style and continued into the bedroom. Once there he slowed down, setting her down in front of the bed. They had the night to get reacquainted. She wasn’t needed back in till noon and he wouldn’t be missed till at least eleven in the morning. That left hours and hours to make sure that no part of her was left unexplored, all his sense filled with her again. It was almost too good to be true. He caught her head in his hands and brushed his lips against her forehead, then the tip of her nose and then her lips. Softly, reverently, demanding nothing in return.

Her expression softened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her face in it, and pressed close.

“Thirty-eight fucking days,” he complained again, this time in a barely audible murmur into her hair.

She pulled back, tip-toeing to kiss him again, slow and leisurely. Biting his lower lip, dragging teeth over sensitive flesh and, really, all Bucky wanted to do was to push her back, strip off her clothes and eat her up, bury himself in her. But he had waited more than a month for this. He was going to take his time if it killed him.

Her hair was still up and he ought to do something about that. He pulled out hairpins that had failed to do their job properly until he got to the hair band holding everything up. Her hair flowed like cool silk over his fingers when released it, the scent of cinnamon and almonds even stronger now. It must still have been damp when she put it up, because it fell in soft curls around her shoulders like that of a pin-up model, but twice as tempting.  The dark gray silk shirt came next and it had more than twenty tiny buttons for him to undo. She smelled like Christmas, it was only fitting he unwrapped his gift. He could only be thankful that Natalia let him and seemed to get her own enjoyment out of it, her fingers ghosting over his face and chest from time to time as he worked.

Her tank top was removed with less reverence, but her bra deserved more attention and he brushed it with his fingertips, following the seams and pushing the straps off her shoulders before he went anywhere near the clasp at the back. Her nipples were already hard pebbles before the air hit them, but he ignored them to Natalia’s visible frustration.

Instead, he knelt to tug the jeans and panties down over her thighs and calves. This close, he noticed the goose bumps raised by the exposure to cool air. He looked up from his kneeling position once she’d stepped out of the pants and shiver ran through her entire body when their eyes met. His mouth was suddenly very dry.

Bucky unfolded again, making sure not to brush against her as he stood. With a hand resting against her cheek, he kissed her, enjoying the fullness of her lips, the slick heat of her mouth.

It wasn’t enough for her, of course it wasn’t. She fisted her hands in the front of his shirt and pulled with strength build up from year and years of being the smaller one in almost any fight she entered. He kissed her again, deep and messily, waiting for that moment when she lessened her hold and pushed her back onto the bed. She fell back with a grin matching his, scooting back once she landed.

He only removed his shirt as he crawled after her. She’d made him dinner, it was only fair he did something for her in return. On top of that, then he wasn’t sure he could handle her having free access to his cock. It was already making his jeans feel uncomfortably tight, her hands on it would make pacing himself somewhat more challenging.

Natalia, of course, didn’t agree again. “Hey, no fair,” she protested and tugged on his waistband.

Bucky brushed her hand off, or rather, he tried to. He had to make an actual effort before she released her grip.

The skin on her neck was more sensitive to his touch, though. She shivered again as he kissed it, tensed as he sucked a red mark on it. The tension didn’t lessen as he kissed his way down her body. By the time he’d circled her right nipple twice and finally took it into his mouth, she lifted partly off the bed, her back a strung out bow over the sheets.

He made his way over to the left breast with even less hurry. Natalia apparently expected him to follow the same pattern and tensed as he completed his second circle around her nipple. So he didn’t. Her groan of frustration was, if he had to be honest, very satisfying. Just as she was about to voice a protest he placed a hand on the inside of her thigh and slid it up toward the tempting curve of her cunt.

When he parted her lips he let out a groan of his own, she was already slick and so very warm. It distracted him so much it took several seconds for him to realize that a melody had begun playing in their otherwise quiet home. The he recognized the whistled tune from some Disney film and raised his head to look hard at Natalia.

“How does _Barton_ know you’re home, when I didn’t till I opened the door?”

The phone stopped ringing, but a text arrived with a ping a second later.

“Oh, are you kidding me. Don’t stop now,” she said, pushing up against his hand until he took it away. Then continued as he still didn’t touch her, “Because I made sure no one told you. Then you came back early and spoiled the surprise. And set it on fire.”

Another ping, followed by yet another.

“ _I_ set it on fire,” Bucky repeated, not the least bit mollified. “I’m pretty sure you’re the one who set it on fire. You were wearing the apron.”

Her phone pinged again, announcing what had to be message number one-hundred-and-seventeen. Natalia twisted out from under him and reached for the phone. When she touched it, it began to ring again. Settling back against the headboard, she met his disbelieving stare and answered the goddamn phone.

“Hi, Clint,” she said in a sugary sweet tone of voice. “No, you’re not interrupting anything. What’s up?”

He didn’t growl or swear or introduce the mattress to his forehead like he wanted to. Instead he got up on his knees, reached for the ankle closet to him and pulled her back with one quick yank. Her grin was wide and more than a little rude, but she didn’t put away the phone.

Bucky pushed her legs apart and settled between them. Keeping his eyes on her, he bent to place a kiss on the soft skin on the inside of her thigh just above the knee. She didn’t react until he got halfway up the leg, then she bit her lip, but she didn’t end the call.

She did move her legs out of the way willingly, though. Hooking one over his shoulder as he got comfortable. He breathed in her scent and placed a soft kiss on the lips of her cunt. Her next couple of words sounded slightly strangled. But she still didn’t end the goddamn call.

There was no other option available. He was going to have to eat her out the best he knew how to while she carried on talking with Clint.

His first tactic was a broad swipe with his tongue. When she still managed to make non-committal sounds to whatever the fuck Clint was saying, he turned all of his attention to her clit. Natalia ended the call not long after and there was a very satisfying ‘thunk’ as the phone hit the floor. Then he had her undivided attention.

It was perhaps a given thing to most people, being able to pleasure someone else, but it was something he would never tire off. It was something good he could do for her, to make up for the bad. A physical display of his love for her. And it was something he enjoyed doing. There was a quite good possibility that he could get off just by touching her. By watching her squirm as he kissed a trail down her body, by listening to tiny gasps of pleasure when his lips reached her pink nipples and wet cunt.

He had her gasping for air using just his tongue. When he added first one finger, then a second to the mix, her grip on his hair grew so tight he might lose some if he moved away. Trapped in the best way possible, in the best place possible.

Christ, he couldn’t risk thinking about her sitting on his face. He was already close enough to creaming his pants as it was. To distract himself, Bucky crooked his fingers inside her and the sound she made was indeed distracting and desperate and he had to do it again. And again. When he deemed her torment to have gone on for long enough he intensified his attention on her clit again and her entire body tensed up, like she prepared for a jump and she was gasping, shaking, arching her back off the bed again.

He held her until she stopped shaking, then eased his fingers out of her. Giving her a final, and this time very soft, lick before he came up for air, wearing a self-satisfied grin and a mask of slick. He wiped the slick off, but not the smile.

“This might just be my recent orgasm speaking, but I think I love you.” Natalia’s grin was no less smug.

“Don’t talk like that,” he said and pulled her to him. “That’s the mind-blowing orgasm I just gave you. It’ll pass in a few minutes and that crazy thought will disappear.”

She laughed but snuggled up readily enough. The silence didn’t last long, though, because the car alarm that had gone off no less than three times this week went off again. Because of course it did.

“Did you know, if you remove the battery on that particular car model, then there’s no back-up battery for the alarm?” Bucky stared up at the ceiling, counting off seconds of the infernal noise.

She did not, but she clearly liked where he was going. At least until he set the plan in motion.

“James, wait,” she said and started to get out of the bed. “Maybe I should go. Vandalism while sporting a raging boner seems like a bad idea.”

“It’ll go down when I’m outside,” he said, knowing full well that it wouldn’t. He was achingly hard, overworked muscle hard, and nothing short of an orgasm or possibly a gallon of ice water would make it subside by now.

***

Luckily Bucky was only a few steps out of the door when the owner either finally got off their ass to turn off the alarm or it ran out of batteries. Either way the blaring stopped and Bucky could get back to something a lot more fun. And he didn’t get arrested with a hard-on.

***

Natalia had used the break to compose herself, meeting him in the doorway to the bedroom.

“I think it’s my turn now,” she said and opened his jeans before he could protest.

“Well, I was thinking I might have to start over. What with the interruption and all. Would be rude otherwise,” he said and removed his shirt for the nth time that night.

“Yeah, I think not.”

The short walk from the doorway to the bed was less that graceful. Walking with pants being shifted down the legs seldom made for graceful movements. He made it without tripping and that was all that mattered.

Natalia also disagreed with his plan for how they were positioned on the bed. He’d thought that her on her back as it allowed him easy access to a good number of the interesting parts of her body as well as reasonable control over any movements. Unfortunately she had similar plans, but with switched positions.

Not that Bucky argued when she crawled on top of him.

She was slick and wet and so warm it almost burned him, when she straddled his hips. She didn’t take him inside, because that would be far too easy and not nearly tormenting enough. It took all of his willpower not to hold on too tightly when he gripped her hips.

“’S a nice view,” he said. And it was. Her hair tumbled in thick curls over her shoulders, she had matching red spots on each cheek, and her breasts hung round and full out of reach of this mouth unless he sat up.

She rolled her hips again and, Jesus fuck, he needed to be inside her. Fully inside her, not just this teasing that had the underside of his cock covered by wet heat, but none of the friction, none of the tightness of being inside her. He sat up and captured a nipple with his lips, working it until her movements became irregular.

Then the doorbell rang. The doorbell rang because the world was a mean place out to drive Bucky crazy. And also because he’d told Sam they could watch all of the Godfather films again tonight since neither of them needed much sleep and Natalia wasn’t supposed to get back home for a couple of days.

“God-fucking-dammit,” he said and pushed off the laughing Natalia.

The pants were close at hand and the shirt not far off. He managed to struggle into both before he reached the door, where Sam had taken to knocking since ringing the bell hadn’t worked.

“Oh hey,” Sam greeted him. “Took you long enough.” Then he stopped, studying Bucky’s hair that no doubt was a mess, and shirt, which somehow was both inside out and back-to-front. Not to mention the, in Natalia’s words, ‘raging boner’ that hadn’t subsided nearly enough for polite company. If Sam could be counted as such. “Look, I’m fine with it if you need some alone-time, but perhaps you could have let me know beforehand?”

Bucky somehow managed not to sigh and said, “Nat got home early.”

“Man, I’m glad. I was afraid I’d interrupted some kind of wank-fest.”

“And interrupting Nat and me is perfectly okay?”

“For one, there’s less porn involved.” Sam paused and looked thoughtful. “Or I _assume_ there’s less porn involved. No judgment if there isn’t.”

Bucky closed the door.

“I’ll just leave the chips here,” Sam yelled from the other side of it. “In case you need energy later.”

***

It took Natalia a full three and a half minutes to stop laughing when he reached the bedroom again. And she only stopped then because he had his lips on her already well-tended and very pink nipples.

***

The next kiss made up for it. It was greedy and messy and she wrapped her legs around him like not even air was allowed to come between them.

“Fair warning. The next person who interrupts us ends up dead,” he said when she let him up for air.

“Promises.”

Bucky grinned and looked down at her. Her hair spread out like a fan on the bed and her lips about as red. He slipped a hand between them to position himself and, fucking finally, pushed into her.

He had to keep still for a few seconds after he entered her, his nerve endings nearly overloading from the sensation. If friction had been added to the already mind-numbing wet warmth, it would’ve been too much.

The first flex of his hips was slow, experimental, testing to see if it was wise to move yet. It was and he drew out almost completely just to watch Natalia’s face as he pushed back in. She closed her already only half-open eyes and he knew he had the right angle.

He was usually able to draw this part out, pleasuring her with his cock like he had with his fingers and mouth, but every time he buried himself in her, she made this little desperate sound and he couldn’t get enough of it. So he pushed into her harder and harder until he was driving her into the mattress and she was keening with it.

It was her nails digging into his back that finally pushed Bucky over the edge. Her contractions around his cock had him bury his face in her neck and let out an embarrassing loud groan.

He collapsed on top of her, then flopped down on the bed, still breathing heavily. Natalia followed not a second after, draping her right arm and leg over his and snuggling up against him.

“That was nice,” she said and patted his chest like she wasn’t still covered in sweat and he hadn’t just made her shudder just by running his fingers down her side. “We should do that again. You know, without all the interruptions. If you’re up to it.”

“If I’m up to it.”

“I don’t want to exhaust you. I know you’ve had a rough week. What with no mission what so ever and working out for a couple of hours yesterday.”

She squeaked delighted when he flipped her onto her back again and pinned her there with the weight of his body and his mouth on her neck. “I’ll show you exhausted.”

She did exhaust him, but not before he’d done the same to her, and it kinda helped when they reported for duty the next day half an hour late and had to endure a lengthy and very loud dressing down from Fury. Most of the angry words just sort of floated over Bucky’s head, because while the whole super soldier serum helped with a minimal refraction period and maximum stamina, he still had his limits. He’d need at least a couple of hours before he would be up for continuing their marathon. With Fury’s mood Natalia’s debriefing might stretch to last four or five hours. But that’d give him plenty time to recover, pick up provisions, and maybe make up to Steve for missing their sparring session.

He could wait. He’d waited thirty-eight days, he could wait a few hours more.

**Author's Note:**

> Clint's ringtone is of course the melody from Disney's Robin Hood, because Natasha is the kind of person who would find that funny.


End file.
